Je viens dîner ce soir
by Huggsy6
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. This story is based on a song I heard. This fanfiction takes place after the last one, but Rachel is gone to Paris. She and Ross also didn't got back together. I'm sorry for the grammar faults, english is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The pressure rises at the airport; he felt his heartbeats speed up, closer he came. He was eager to see her, to see them. When he gets on the plane, it was as if time has stopped. An odd feeling of confidence was taking over him. And another feeling came along: happiness. Happiness to see again the people he loves the most. Happiness to see his child, to see _her_ , the one and only woman he ever loved, the one that never could be replace, the who made him complete and that made his heart beats.

Time passed, and without even noticing, the plane has landed, and here he was, in Paris. At that moment, all the confidence and happiness that filled his heart changed into fear. Fear of rejection, fear that nothing is going to be like before. Fear that the feelings which were shared before would not be anymore and would become a new rejection, harder than the previous, when he stood there, in front of her, opening his heart to her, saying out loud what he felt, in the middle of the airport, in front of everybody, and just had, in return an unfortunate rejection from the love of his life.

He could still see her, telling him that she had to leave, turning back to him and taking the gate 21 A. The saddest day of his life, the day of his depression, the day he lost the woman of his life and his daughter. Then followed (his depression of course), his therapy, the departure of one of his best friend to L-A, and then a more and more violent depression. He was all alone, now, the one that in 10 years has always lived around his friends and family. Now, all of this was gone.

Yes, he thought to suicide, he tried to commit it, but even that, he didn't manage to do it. He was stuck to live a miserable life, devoid of love and happiness. Of course he had his sister, but he saw her, her and Chandler, really few times, because they lived in Westchester. And then, a routine settled in his life. A miserable life, without love, without passion, without anybody. The loneliness was written all over him, in him, as the destiny decided this.

But today, there he was, in Paris, walking down the street. He went to buy lilies, her favorite flowers. Going out of his hotel, he was wearing a grey dress pants, a white shirt and a grey jacket to complete it all. He walked until he faced the building in front of him. He entered, took the stairs to the third floor. He stopped right in front of the door 5C. He rang. The door opened.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Two weeks went by. Two weeks since (her departure to Paris) she's gone in Paris. Two weeks since his declaration. Two weeks since she last saw him. These last two weeks has been the hardest, the worst of her life. The most difficult and the saddest. Today it has already been two weeks since this horrible day- when he declared his love, while her; she turned her back to him- happened. This day, she's gonna remember all her life; it's the day she said goodbye to her beloved. The day her life lost its meaning, she became empty, without any emotions, any feelings, and any interest. It is now two weeks, from that day, that she said goodbye to her friends, her _family_ , to her life. Why is she gone? Nobody, even not her, knows. The opportunity of a new work, super, exciting and well-paying was a sufficient motivation at the time. She didn't thought of the many problems and loss that would be caused by her departure.

It's been two weeks from now that she hasn't got any news from her friends (They were probably mad at her for what she did, she told herself). Only Phoebe called her a week ago, she told her about Joey's departure, gave her news… Phoebe hasn't pronounced a word about him. But no need to ask to know he wasn't in a really good state. Actually, nobody talk to him since that terrible day. He stayed locked in his apartment. They talked about that with each other and decided to leave him alone, to let him his space, let him think. There were a lot of questions about his health, they even thought about a possible death. It's Monica who found him in his apartment, after his abysmal try to pass into the afterlife.

 _Him._ It is two weeks now since she hasn't got any news from him. They didn't really leave each other in good terms. She's always wondering if she took the right decision, but she never manage to light up her thoughts, this question never found an answer. She loved him, that's for sure, but stay or leave is an important dilemma, it needs a long time of thinking.

But today, there she was, at her new home, with her daughter, daughter she deprived of father. Her daughter, the person she loves the most in the whole world. Her, and of course, _him_. Each the same, but in two really different way. Her thoughts were interrupting by a ring. She stood up, walked to the door, and stopped in front of it.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She engaged the door. The door opened. ''Hi''- ''Ross!'' she said surprised, and she was, she didn't think she would see him today; she didn't think she would ever see him again actually. Or he would come to see Emma, she thought. ''What-what are you doing here?'' she asked. ''Well, I wanted to see Emma…'' he answered. _Came to see Emma huh? It does make sense.''_ she thought. ''…and I wanted to see you, well talk to you, well you know.'' He stuttered on these words, not really sure of what to say. He hands her the flowers. She accepted them gladly and thanked him for the sweet gesture.

''Can I… come in?'' he asked her. ''Yes, sure, go ahead.'' He entered the apartment. They settled down on the couch. ''Emma's asleep. You want anything?'' Despite their mutual effort to avoid the tensions and the embarrassment that filled the room, nothing was simple. Their efforts were vain. ''No thanks, I'm good.''- ''So, what did you want to talked to me about?'' Even if she didn't really want to know (because she was kind of scared), she asked him anyway, out of politeness, out of curiosity.

''It's quite complicated, I don't know if I should.'' He was more speaking to himself than to her. ''Go ahead, I'm listening.'' That was true. She was ready to hear everything tonight, any reproach, any insult. Everything. ''You know what? No, I'm gonna go. It wasn't a good idea anyway. The last time I opened my heart to you, you broke it and it didn't end well.'' He was suffering just thinking about it, just the thought of a second reject made him suffer inside. ''Excuse me!? You're saying it's my entire fault!?''-''Yes, so, what does it do to you huh?'' He took the opportunity to remind her that she did this exact same thing 6 years ago. ''…and it's totally your fault now, you can't deny it!'' Ross felt an unknown anger taking over him. ''And that's why you came!? To tell me what an obnoxious person I am? If it's the case, you can indeed go!'' Rachel yelled in response. She was angry too. But deep inside, she was sad and she felt guilty. Guilty to be gone. Guilty for leaving New-York, this way at least.

''No! I came cause it's what we agreed; 8 o'clock, here, Saturday night.'' At those words, Rachel became silent. She didn't know what to say. How could she forget? This situation became more and more embarrassing for her. She stayed silent. Ross spoke up again. ''You forgot, didn't you? Maybe it was not important to you, but it was to me.'' No answer, only the silence could be heard. ''Ok, I got it. Bye!'' He walked towards the door and opened it.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He stepped toward the door, he opened it and began to leave when: ''Wait!''-''What?'' He didn't understand why she was asking him not to leave. Was it to tell him how she felt, what she felt inside, deep down in her heart? To tell him that she didn't want to see him ever again, that she didn't want him in her life anymore, that he shouldn't have come in Paris? That she was perfectly fine without him? So many possibilities and only one answer.

Ross closed the door and turned to her. ''Stay! I don't want you to go.'' _What!? Has she really said that?_ The two wondered at the same time. Rachel wasn't even sure herself about what she just said. ''Excuse me? You…you want me to stay?''-''Yes, yeah… it was planned. And Emma need to see you.'' What a lame excuse she found. But it worked. ''Ok. (Pause) So you prepared nothing to diner I guess?''-''No, not really.''-''Can I?''-''Yes, of course''

Half an hour later, at table, diner is serve. Emma is on the baby chair. The two adults were settled and began to eat. Ross is feeding Emma when Rachel interrupts the silence: ''It's really good, how have you done that?''-''With ingredients.'' Rachel smiles. She forgot his cooking skills. It was often; okay always, him that was cooking when they lived together. She always thought it surely was a family thing, or that Monica taught him how to cook.

''Ross, I wanted to tell you that I am glad to see you again.''-''Really, I thought you didn't want to hear about me anymore.'' –''Why is that? (Pause) forget it, wrong question. But yes, I really am glad to see you. Ross, I missed you, badly, even if I tell everybody that I am happy to be here, that I take the right decision by going away from you guys. The truth is, I miss you all so much. I thought it would fade away, this feeling, but it doesn't. It's just, just impossible; you're my friends, my family. I miss you all; I'm bored without you guys, without you, Ross. I miss _you._ I thought I could manage to do it, but I can't live away from you, I can't live _without_ you.'' At this point she was trying harder than ever to fight back tears. ''I can't turn the page on this part of my life and it's your fault…''-''my fault?''-''…it's your fault 'cause I love you too much to live far away from you any more Ross Geller. I don't want to…''-''me neither. I wanted to tell you, but obviously you said it first. These two last weeks were the worst of my life. I miss you, this time, I'm gonna fight to make things work between us, not to blew it all away. I love you; I want to be with you, in Paris if that's what you want. I will move in another continent if it's what you wish, but I won't let go, I won't let you the pleasure to leave me again, like you did before.''-''It's not part of my plans to let you go back in New-York.''

They exchanged a glance, a smile, and eventually a kiss. They promise to one another not to leave each other ever again. Then they exchanged I love you's, and here they are, finally happy together, in a relationship full of compromises, passion and love. After spending 10 years searching each other, they finally have what they always dreamt of; a family and most of all: Love.

The end


End file.
